bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shoki
Shoki '(初期, Shoki)'', also known as the '''Anthropophagist, is a peculiar villain who is known for dining on the flesh of other human beings. Mysterious and horrifying in nature, Shoki seldom reveals himself to the public. Usually employing his army of mutants to do his bidding for him. Who Shoki really is and where he came from is currently unknown, all that is known is that he is a nightmarish freak of nature whose Quirk enables him to produce a deadly virus that can easily bring about an apocalypse. It is believed that Shoki views life as nothing more than a game, doing whatever he wants for seemingly no reason at all aside from being "bored". This makes Shoki extremely hostile and dangerous, as he will not hesitate to cause a cataclysm if he wants to have some "fun". Appearance Shoki is a young fair-skinned man with a slender build. He is rather tall, measuring at 6'3" and weighting 160 lbs. He is always naked, and never wears any clothes. Strangely enough, he doesn't appear to possess any genitalia nor excetory orifices. He possesses white compound eyes with three pupils, a trait found in insects and crustaceans, and not mammals: making him an oddity. Personality Shoki is extraordinarily peculiar, strange, and quirky individual. His demeanor is usually that of a curious child; always touching things, staring in awe, and wanting to explore the world around him. Although, he prefers to travel quietly and at night in order to avoid detection. As this would lead to chaos and conflict, and he prefers to be in a serene and relaxing environment. Shoki is typically calm, composed, and collected coupled with emitting a mysterious "aura". He observes everyone that he comes across in an almost stalkerish manner: making them uncomfortable, and causing them to avoid his presence. He seems to have little knowledge of basic common courtesy and manners, which is obvious based on the fact that he walks around without clothes. He also lacks some aspects of common sense, being unable to determine what it is he did wrong even after being informed: causing some to think that he is mildy autistic. Aside from his peculiarities, Shoki's most promising characteristic is his unmatched cannibalistic urges. He has an insatiable appetite for human flesh and blood, and he goes berserk if he is left without it for a period of time. He loses all rhyme and reason, and becomes a bloodlusted beast who feasts on anything unfortunate to cross his path. This is perhaps the greatest and most dangerous personality trait that Shoki possesses, and it is why he is dangerous, a monster, and cannot be trusted. Shoki is also quite intelligent, coming up with many ways to use the infected under his control. Using them for reconnasiance, espionage, stealth, tracking, diversions, and various other things. He has learned how to live in the shadows and protect himself by relying on those infected with the "M-virus": his own personal slaves. Overall, Shoki is a peculiar, dangerous, childish, and unpredictable individual whose thoughts cannot be comprehended. Background Shoki's background is entirely unknown as of the moment. Abilities 'Quirk' Metamorphose is an Emitter-type Quirk and Shoki's signanture ability. Metamorphose is the ability to infect one with a virus coined the "M-virus" that upon activation causes the host of the virus to transform into a grotesque and inhuman form. The virus is spread via the blood, so Shoki must infect his target with his blood in order to transmit the virus. Once transmitted, Shoki can activate the virus by screaming at the top of his lungs which triggers the transformation inside of the hosts. Once transformed, the hosts become incapable of rational thought and reason and become mindless slaves under Shoki's complete control. Due to the mutation, the hosts become freakishly strong, fast, resilient, and become bloodthirsty mutants focused on nothing more than cannibalism. However, since Shoki can control them, he can manipulate them and make them act intelligently and carry out complex and complicated tasks: granting it many offensive, defensive, and supplementary uses. The "M-virus" can infect any living thing, so it can be used on animals such as dogs, cats, or any other type of animal. For example, when used on dogs, they transform into horrifying mutants that resemble a hybrid between dogs and humans. This effect is the same in all animals that it affects, causing them to take on humanoid characteristics. They can be controlled by Shoki as well, and made to carry out all of his wishes. Those infected with the virus can of course, spread the virus themselves by infecting others with their blood, this can cause the virus to spread very quickly and eventually bring a vast number of humans and animals alike under Shoki's control. Trivia *Shoki's name is based on Shoki, the Japenese god of afterlife and exorcism. *Shoki's appearance is based on The Bokor from the Apocalypse no Toride series. Category:Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Emitter Quirk Users